Marry Me
by craziunderurbed999
Summary: Gohan has a question for Piccolo. Fluff, but gets dirtier later on. PiccoloxGohan


It was nighttime.

The moonless sky (literally, Piccolo destroyed the moon) looked down at the teacher and his pupil as they lay in the grasses. The half-Saiyan was curled up in the fetal position but was not even close to falling asleep, with his Namek trainer next to him, sitting up. After a hard day of training, getting the sweat to glisten off of their foreheads, they were both very tired. But both had something on their mind, and couldn't fall to sleep.

Piccolo felt a strangeness coarsing through his mind. He felt that somehow his temporary arrangement to be a protagonist was turning in to something rather permanent. It wasn't just a mental thought that was crossing his mind - surely he was still trying to get the Saiyans out of his way, but lately he hadn't been thinking about how it would benefit him and help him with his goal of world domination. Rather, the only thing that was on his mind lately hadn't left him.

His eyes traveled to the small figure alongside him. How could he feel such an attachment to one so similar to his enemy? "Goku" was a name that he had said with disgust for a truly long time, as a matter of fact, his purpose was to vanquish this "Goku" and all his friends, from his first breaths to right this moment. And Gohan could certainly be described as "Goku-ish". It seemed he had inherited everything from his father.

He grunted.

Gohan turned, though still in the fetal position, and his dark eyes met Piccolo's eyes instantly. The kid apparently had a lot he wanted to talk to Piccolo about, and the Namek could tell. He was going to ask Gohan what was up with him when Gohan spoke.

"Piccolo?"

"What is it, kid?"

"I was thinking about getting married someday and having a few kids." This was something Piccolo would imagine Gohan doing in his future, but there was something strange about him mentioning it right this second.

"That's nice, kid," Piccolo said, then he turned to look at the sky. It was completely black aside from the stars. They looked like minature full moons to Piccolo.

"Do you want to get married?"

Piccolo turned to look at the boy then. He observed every feature on the face he knew so well. There were grayish circles under his eyes, and the expression on his face looked happy almost, if there wasn't that lingering fatigue. He did not know much of the human sexuality, or even the Saiyan one, though he was aware of the fact that there were two parents needed to make a child, and they had to perform sexual acts to make one. He also knew that male and female were distinguished by their genitals. But he did not know much more than that. As a Namek, it was particularly confusing for him to be put in this situation, awkward.

"I never really thought about it."

"I want to marry you."

Piccolo raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

Gohan snuggled in to Piccolo's muscular chest, his little arms wrapping around Piccolo's body the most he could. "Because you understand me, and you listen to me, and you're smart and I respect you."

"You know why people get married, right?" Piccolo said, shifting away uncomfortably from the boy, wriggling from his not-so-tight grasp. "Trust me, Gohan, you would never want to marry me."

"But I _do_ want to." It came out almost like a protest.

Piccolo exhaled. "Someday, you're going to find a nice girl." He resisted the urge to say _"Hopefully not like your mother." _

"I'd rather marry you than the prettiest girl in the world."

Piccolo got up. "I'm going to go get firewood." Truth be told, he was just using that as an excuse to get away from the awkward situtation.

"I'll go with you."

So much for that plan.

The two collected sticks off of the ground. The ones with the stripes were left behind, because those didn't burn well. In the end, the two ended up going back to the camp with large thickets of sticks over their backs. Piccolo's, though, was much larger than Gohan's.

"By the way, Piccolo," Gohan asked, "do you have a penis?"

Sticks snapped.

**DIRTY GOHAN! :D I apologize for my terrible writing. I think I got Gohan terribly out of character there, but I still enjoyed writing it, though. **


End file.
